


Christmas in Hell

by firefly124



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s the point of being in charge of your own little corner of Hell if you can’t have a little fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AdventDrabbles 2008 on InsaneJournal to the prompt "Scrooge." Somewhat compliant with the Angel comics, no clue if it’s compliant with the Spike comics.

“The approach of the winter solstice had little meaning in this region even before it was removed from the rotational pattern of the rest of the planet.” Illyria looked down her nose at the box of ornaments with an expression that suggested they would soon be reduced to powder.

“In English, love?” Spike tilted his head to one side and opened his eyes just wide enough. On Fred, there’d be no doubt that would work. Papa Smurf, here, was another story. Besides, Fred wouldn’t need convincing in the first place.

She looked up at him, a gleam of frustration in her eyes. “The sun and moon remain in the sky at all times. There is no diurnal cycle. The days have not grown shorter and could not grow longer. I fail to see what it is you wish to celebrate.”

“That’s not … Well, what’s the point of being in charge of our own little corner of Hell if we can’t have a little fun? Even Ebenezer Scrooge loosened up eventually.” Spike picked up a glass ornament with swirls of red and white. “Look, you can pretend they’re all the worlds you used to rule.”

She sniffed, but for just that little bit, her eyes seemed to soften.

“If it will soothe your temper,” she said, extending a hand to accept the decoration, then walking over to the tree he’d dragged back from his last little excursion. “Perhaps this exercise is not entirely pointless.”

As a familiar smile flickered onto her face so briefly no one else could have seen it, Spike murmured, “Not at all, love. Not pointless at all.”


End file.
